


Yusaku is a Morosexual

by PeepMeep



Series: Ryoken can't computer [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, Fluff, M/M, death by cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: So Revolver turned out not to be the world-renowned hacker that everyone had feared. But he wants to turn over a new leaf and help atone for the Lost Incident.But that would require him to learn how to computer. Is Yusaku prepared for what that entails?





	Yusaku is a Morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> hey I finished the rough draft for the ygo big bang and I wanted to write something quick and easy and tales from tech support gives me such GOOD ideas for these two so here u go 
> 
> Technically it's a sequel to DELETE so go check that out if you haven't already, it's pretty short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oh ye here's the link to the "prequel" fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301546)

Somehow the other Knights hadn’t seemed to put much thought into Ryoken’s utter lack of technical proficiency.

“I get along perfectly fine without it,” Spectre had said.

“You can still use a phone,” Yusaku pointed out.

“So can Master Revolver.”

“For more than just making calls.”

Spectre didn’t immediately answer, instead fussing over his plants. A number of stands and tables had started taking over the space in front of the large bay windows, crowded with greenery that Yusaku couldn’t identify.

“It’s easier to keep track of their growth if I take pictures,” he finally answered. “But I still keep most of my records in books, which is what matters most.”

But Ryoken had begrudgingly admitted that he wanted to help with making things right, to atone for his role in the Lost Incident, no matter how minor it was. But it had been so long, apologizing wouldn’t fix anything, any sort of healing needed was past the point that money could fix. But there were still others they didn’t know about, still secrets locked away in SOL technologies they had to pull into the light.

Which meant getting Ryoken to a point where he could help.

“Your English is good, right?”

“Of course,” Ryoken answered. “I may not have had a standard education, but I still know the basics.”

Yusaku took another look at the books in the study. There was a number of subjects from his home schooling, which he had quit at some point to focus full-time in leading the Knights.

“What about math?” Yusaku asked.

Ryoken shrugged, eyes not tearing from his book. “It was never too hard.”

“Ryoken.”

He turned to Yusaku and glared. “What.”

“This is about diff EQ.”

“...and?”

Yusaku sighed. “This is college-level, easy. Did you ever use a calculator?”

Snapping his book closed in frustration, Ryoken gets up from the armchair and makes his way to his desk. He digs through the drawers before finding what he was looking for. He presses a long bar of plastic into Yusaku’s hand.

“I used this. Technically, it’s a computer.”

Puzzled, Yusaku studies the miniscule lines and numbers that were arranged in some pattern he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“What even is this?”

“A slide rule. Have you never used one?”

“We have  _ calculators _ now, how do you even-” he groans. “I’m not even going to bother. My point is, if you know how to do differential equations, you can learn to program.”

Ryoken pursed his lips. “And you’re sure that’s the best way I can help?”

“Everything is digital now, even if it’s just crunching numbers, you’re going to learn some sort of scripting.”

“But I can-”

“With this?” Yusaku shook the slide rule in his face. “How long will it take you to go through millions of data points with this.”

“Fine, you have a point.” He crosses his arms. “So how do you expect me to learn all this?”

“There’s plenty of online courses to self-learn programming, come on, I’ll show you.”

They leave the study for the main room. Yusaku remembers how they first met each other face to face here and how anticlimactic it had been. Honestly, he was more than a little surprised to find out that Ryoken hadn’t decided to just run away in shame, image irreparably tarnished.

As he watched the older boy turn on his ancient computer, he wondered what, exactly, it was that drew him to Ryoken. It was easy to say that their destinies were linked, but that only explained their initial meetings. But now he was choosing to spend time in this world that felt like some version of home he never truly knew. Time moved slower here, somehow, and not just because they were still waiting for the computer to fully boot. Being away from the ubiquitous technology was quaint; there was little other options than to interact with each other.

“All right, I’m in,” Ryoken stated, the standard desktop wallpaper shining blue light onto his pale features.

Yusaku stepped closer, looking over his shoulder. “Okay, open your web browser.”

A pause. “Which one is that.”

“The program you use to go online.”

“But everything is online on this thing,” Ryoken explained. 

Yusaku closed his eyes, thankful that Ai wasn’t around, as he knew he wouldn’t shut up about his inexperience. If anything, the Ignis would only answer in technically-correct but still confusing answers to annoy him to no end.

“What do you use to get to your email.”

“I don’t think I have one.”

“Yes you do, I helped you make one last week.”

A look of understanding dawned upon him. “Oh, I remember.” Full of confidence, Ryoken began clicking through menus to find the correct program. Yusaku smiled. 

Ryoken double-clicked on an icon. After a moment a window popped up, the UI wholly unfamiliar.

“You got mail!”

“What?”

Ryoken turned to Yusaku. “Yeah, it says that when I have emails I haven’t read.” He moused over a number of cartoonish icons before clicking on one of a postbox. The window went white before everything suddenly popped into existence. Text and images shifted around as various elements loaded. There was a flashing image in the corner, the pointer started to move towards it.

“What...what are you doing.”

“Look.” Ryoken pointed at the impossible-to-ignore box. “It says I’m the millionth visitor and I won a new computer. You’ve been saying I need to get a new one and...Yusaku?”

Yusaku covered his face with his hands and sunk to the floor.

“I can’t believe this,” he mumbled.

“Are you okay?” asked Ryoken, concern genuine in his voice.

“Oh my god.”

“Is there something wrong? Yusaku, say something.”

But how could he? How could he say that he kept finding new ways to be impressed by the depths of his naivete, to put it  _ mildly _ , or that, to his horror, he was finding himself absolutely smitten by it? There was no way he could answer him, not like this.

Spectre walked over from his plants and regarded Yusaku, now laying on his side, face buried in his hands.

“Clearly he’s in awe of your excellent luck, Master Revolver. First you won that free cruise, now a new computer? I’ve never known anyone as blessed as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
